KarkatSollux
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: This is a collab roleplay with turntechGodhead TG! Just a normal MSN conversation for Sollux and Karkat. featuring John Egbert at the beginning! Be warned this is a Slash Fic! R&R!...I forgot I even had this story! XD


A/N: Alright this story was written by myself and turntechGodhead TG over MSN. I know you guys can't see it, but we went all out with this. We had our fonts changed and color coordinated and everything.

Characters/Roleplayer

carcinoGeneticist: ectoBiologist EB

twinArmageddons: turntechGodhead TG

ectoBiologist: ectoBiologist EB (this part was added in just to replace our friend's PrincessCloudyMoka's part to make more since in the story because she was just randomly ranting about Sebastian Michaelis)

Warnings: Karkat/Sollux slash, snoppy make-outs, and slightly awkward roleplaying!

Disclaimer: turntechGodhead TG and I do not own Homestuck no matter how much we wish we did! Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

~BEGINSTORY~

carcinoGeneticist says

**-TACKLES SOL- THIS IS MY MATESPRIT!**

ectoBiologist says

i don't want him! i have dave!

carcinoGeneticist says

**YOU CAN'T REPLACE HIM, HUMAN!**

ectoBiologist says

i don't want to replace him! how many times must i say it?

carcinoGeneticist says

**STAY AWAY FROM MY SOLLUX!**

ectoBiologist says

i have no problem with staying away from him, karkat!

carcinoGeneticist says

**HE BE MINE!**

twinArmageddons says

kk calm down ii thiink your poiint ii2 made

and iif iit2 not 2omethiing2 wrong

carcinoGeneticist says

**-SIGH- ALRIGHT, FINE!**

**-FACECLINGS TO SOLLUX-**

twinArmageddons says

well hello there kk ii 2ee youre on my face..

carcinoGeneticist says

**I LIKE BEING ON YOUR FACE! -CUDDLES YOUR FACE-**

twinArmageddons says

rfghbjnju ok you can feel free two be on my face

ectoBiologist has left the conversation.

carcinoGeneticist says

**-IS STILL CLINGING TO YOUR FACE-**

twinArmageddons says

iit2 actually 2ort of hard two 2tay balanced liike thii2. not that ii miind.

carcinoGeneticist says

**WELL, I'M NOT GETTING DOWN EITHER WAY!**

twinArmageddons says

of cour2e not youre two 2tubborn two do that

carcinoGeneticist says

**...WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN?-POUTS AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE WHILE UP HERE-**

twinArmageddons says

what iim not beiing mean there2 nothiing wrong wiith beiing 2tubborn

iin fact iin a lot of way2 iit2 a good thiing

carcinoGeneticist says

**IS THAT WHY YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH?-TRYING NOT TO CCRY-**

twinArmageddons says

ii love you for more rea2on2 than ii could po22iibly account for kk and you know that

carcinoGeneticist says

**YAY!-FLAILS ABOUT-**

twinArmageddons says

-fall2 over- oh dammiit kk ii wa2 already haviing ii22ue2 2tandiing up wiith you on me liike that haha

carcinoGeneticist says

**-LANDS ON TOP OF YOU- OOF! THAT WASN'T TOO PLEASANT!**

twinArmageddons says

no ii cant 2ay iit wa2.. -2uddenly realiize2 the po2iitiion theyre iin-... oh. well look at u2 now.

carcinoGeneticist says

**UHHHH...-BLUSHES-**

twinArmageddons says

oh come on now kk youre my mate2priit iit2 not liike iit2 not ok for you two be on top of me

carcinoGeneticist says

**I KNOW THIS!-BLUSHES MORE-**

twinArmageddons says

then why are you actiing liike youve done 2omethiing wrong?

carcinoGeneticist says

**BECAUSE NORMALLY THIS IS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!-CONTINUES TO BLUSH MORE-**

twinArmageddons says

that doe2nt mean iit ha2 two be

carcinoGeneticist says

**...I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A POINT THERE!**

twinArmageddons says

of cour2e ii do

carcinoGeneticist says

**-SMILES BASHFULLY-**

twinArmageddons says

oh kk you are 2o cute 2ometiime2 you know?

carcinoGeneticist says

**MEH! I'M NOT CUTE!**

twinArmageddons says

you liie you are adorable

carcinoGeneticist says

**NO I'M NOT!**

**I'M ADORABLOODTHIRSTY!**

twinArmageddons says

ok fiine ye2 you are that 2tiill make2 you cute

carcinoGeneticist says

**NEEEEEEEEEH!-POUTS-**

twinArmageddons says

youre goiing two pout whiile pretty much lyiing on top of me huh

that2 ok you do whatever

carcinoGeneticist says

**WELL, I COULD BE DOING OTHER THINGS UP HERE, BUT THAT'S A BIT INAPPROPRIATE TO SAY.**

twinArmageddons says

2iince when doe2 that 2top you?

carcinoGeneticist says

**-SIGHS- WELL...**

**-LEANS DOWN AND KISSES YOU-**

twinArmageddons says

-kii22e2 back, reachiing up and puttiing hii2 arm2 around you a2 he doe2 2o-

carcinoGeneticist says

**-SMILES AND DEEPENS THE KISS-**

-SLOPPY MAKE-OUTS ENSUE-

~ENDSTORY!~

A/N: That was a bit pointless and I know it doesn't make since, but yeah, that's what happens when we are on MSN!

Another A/N (from turntechGodhead TG): Lol, yeah, pretty much what EB said about all this... stuff like this happens when you let us go crazy on MSN... I should know, shouldn't I? Heh. It was fun 3

EB: Yes, it was very fun! 3 Enjoy and leave us nice little reviews so we can write more collabs!

~Dave and John Strider 3


End file.
